Ruthless Ambition
by Flare the echidna
Summary: The story of Flare the echidna. Please r&r! chapter 3 is now up
1. the last straw

DISCLAIMER I do not own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles or whoever I use for this story. They Belong to SEGA. Flare is my character, I do own him.

Ruthless ambition

chapter 1. the beginning

Flare opened one bloodshot eye and immediately had to close it again as a shudder of pain wracked his body. He looked down at his right arm and was not surprised to see several IVs and wires sticking from his arm. Also a strange metal box seemed to be attached to him. He moaned and looked around the room. It was the same as it always was, plain white walls and a blanket in the corner. Soon, he promised himself. Soon.

~~~

The scientist watched the monitor closely. The creature had awoke and was moving around slightly. Months ago when he had been given the task to clone a creature from an ancient skeleton found in the Mystic Ruins he had laughed. He never thought it possible. G.U.N.s ambition had leapt higher, giving him more funding to turn his little echidna into a weapon. He watched as the echidna carefully touched the weapon now grafted to his arm, and began to laugh manically.

~~~

He gritted his teeth and pulled the tubes out of his arm, letting out a scream as he did so. He flung them across the room and shakily got to his feet. Looking around the room he saw the blanket, and quickly walked over to it. As he tore a long strip off to use as a bandage he began to formulate a plan. He was going to leave this hell hole, even if he had to die to do it. With an air of determination, he climbed up the wall, grabbed the security camera, and pulled.

~~~

"Sir, the monitor to test room 7 has gone out". The scientist looked up from his computer in astonishment. "WHAT!?!" "The monitor to test room 7 has gone out," the orderly calmly repeated. The scientist spun around in his chair, and with a few keystrokes on his computer an alarm began to sound.

well thats it for now, give me some feed back. this is my first fic and id like to know what people think before i continue so give me some reviews. in the next chapter, Flare escapes and meets Sonic.


	2. the escape

DISCLAIMER I do not own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles or whoever I use for this story. They Belong to SEGA. Flare is my character, I do own him.

(In case you've been wondering, in this chapter you will get a detailed description, and find out why my echidna is called Flare.)

Official Chapter 1. The Escape

Flare smiled. He could hear a loud blaring noise which could mean only one thing. The Door would be opened. He braced himself against the corner opposite the door and prepared for a glide. As the door slid open he saw first a gun, and then a soldier enter the room. He grinned. This might be easier than he thought. He let out a yell and launched himself from the corner. The guard looked up surprised, as the echidna slammed squarely into his gut. As the guard hit his knees, Flare kicked the gun out of his reach and pulled his arm back to backhand him squarely in the face, however, as he clenched his fist a blade sprang from the attachment on his arm. He unclenched his fist as the blade became white hot, and it retracted to were it came from. Recovering, from his shock he kicked the groggy guard in the face and stepped into the hall. He looked left and right trying to figure out which way would lead him to freedom. He chose the path to his left and when he heard someone coming he ducked into the closest room and bolted the door. The solders ran blindly past the room, and Flare had a chance to study his surroundings. He noticed two things right off the bat. First, he was in a supply room of some sort, second, there was a metal grate in the floor in a corner, halfway under a box. Thinking quickly he began to search the room for anything that might be useful. He picked up a satchel and began to fill it. He stuffed in some MREs he found in a crate, some rope, a few dollars he found, and a long coat he found in a locker. In the last locker he found a hat( official Indiana Jones reproduction the inside label read ) which he crammed on his head as he headed for the corner. The sound of people running through the hall alerted him of his limited time, and he moved the box, lifted the grate, and jumped down the hole.

~~~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!", the scientist yelled in furry. "300 ARMED PERSONNEL IN THIS FACILITY AND YOU COULDN'T STOP ONE 40 POUND ECHIDNA?!" The orderly winced as a spray of spittle flew from the enraged geneticists mouth. "N-n-n-no s-s-sir, he seemed to vanish." The scientist slammed his hand down hard on a control panel, sending sparks everywhere. "Now were gonna have to get the police involved in this. He can't be allowed to get away from us, do you understand me?!" The orderly could only nod his head, as he watched his superior move to another computer and begin to type.

~~~

Life was going on as usual in Station Square. People were going on as usual, and nobody seemed to notice the echidna crawl out of the sewer grate and scale a building to the roof. Suddenly the video screen in the middle of the square came to life. "Attention all citizens of Station Square, be on the lookout for an escaped criminal who evaded police earlier this afternoon. Suspect is described as follows, a male echidna, with light grey fur, and orange sneakers. Coloring of the tips of his quills resemble fire, suspect may also be wearing a silver gauntlet on his right arm. Consider him armed and dangerous. Thank you citizens, return to your normal activities." With that the screen was replaced with a picture of flare and a steady glowing red phrase. WANTED, DEAD OR ALIVE.

~~~

Flare flexed his arm, watching the strange blade move in and out. Once he got used to it he clenched his fist and set to work cutting the excess off of the long coat. When he was done he put it on, and stepped back to admire himself in a pool of water that had collected on the roof. It wasn't exactly a good disguise, but at least it was something. He packed his things back up and was ready to move when he felt something. Sensed something coming. It felt strangely familiar. He remembered a glowing jewel he had held once, long ago. It was the same feeling, he had now, only this energy was coming from a living thing. He heard a loud boom, and ran to the side off the building. All he saw though was a faint blue glowing trail. One word came into his mind, and he said it without realizing it. "Chaos". With that a huge thunderclap split the sky, and it began to rain. He was glad for the hat and coat now, even if they weren't much of a disguise they protected him from the weather. He could still feel the life forms energy from the north, so he headed that way, not really knowing why. If nothing else maybe this blue creature could help him get home, back to the forest. The Temple. His People.


	3. The attack

DISCLAIMER I do not own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles or whoever I use for this story. They Belong to SEGA. Flare is my character, I do own him.

alright, what follows is chapter 3 of my first ever fic. Sonic and co. get involved, G.U.N. blows stuff up, and flare uncovers some of his past. please r&r. enjoy

chapter 3. It could be worse.

Tails stopped under an awning and wrung out his tails. He hated this kind of weather, his tails got waterlogged and he couldn't fly, plus getting soaked and smelling like a wet dog was never his idea of fun. Sonic didn't have these kinda problems, he was fast enough to dodge the rain. He would be having a hard time of that tonight, Tails couldn't even see across the street. He wouldn't be able to get back to his workshop tonight, that was for sure. Oh well, he would meet up with Sonic tomorrow, go back to the ruins, and finish working on the tornado 3. He picked up a newspaper, put it over his head, and ran for the hotel.

~~~

Flare watched from the roof as the orange fox ran to the building at the end of the street. He had followed the feeling this far, but had lost it. Obviously this small fox was not the one who had left the trail. He had lost him then. It was getting late, and he was tired. He crawled under the water tower on the roof curled up and slept.

~~~

Flare slept late into the day, the nights activities and months of experimentation finally taking their toll. He opened one groggy eye and immediately wished that he hadn't . " This is spider troop Big foot delta, have located fugitive and will attempt to apprehend". Flare looked up at the big chicken walker as he carefully got to his feet. "SURRENDER QUIETLY OR I WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!", the speakers on the walker blared out. Flare closed his eyes, as he felt white hot anger welling up inside of him. "You...will....NEVER...TAKE....ME.....BACK!!", he yelled as he clenched his fist and the blade shot out. Two hatchways opened on the top of the walker. "This is spider troop Big foot, have engaged the enemy". and with that a barrage off missiles took to the air, all of them aimed for the echidna.

~~~

Sonic was flying through the city, out for a run, as he usually was, when he heard a loud explosion. He screeched to a halt, and with a couple of quick stunts, he was on top of the nearest building. His eyes grew as he saw the large smoke cloud over the city. "Now what?", he asked to no one in particular. He decided to check it out in case some one needed help. Checking the breeze he dashed off over the rooftops towards the sound of battle.

~~~

Flare jumped out of the way, as the volley of missiles struck the ground were he had been just moments before. AS he came out of the roll he slashed out with the white hot blade, making a deep gash in it severing one of the servo motors. Unable to control the mechanism to turn his craft around the pilot of the walker spun it around at its mechanical waist, and pushed the legs into reverse. As the robot advanced on Flair it peppered the area with machine gun blasts. Flare was flung back to the edge of the roof. The walker ceased fire and the speakers came to life. "WILL YOU SURRENDER AND COME QUIETLY OR WILL I HAVE TO CONTINUE TO USE FORC......" The sentence was cut short as a blue ball moving at incredible speed slammed into the cockpit of the machine. The glass shatered, and warning lights began to come on one after the other. The blue ball, slammed into the robot again and it began to topple over. as it went over the roof and to the street below, the pilot ejected to safety. There was a loud boom as spider troop big foot delta exploded into a million pieces.

~~~

Sonic swore under his breath as he saw what was causing all of the problems. It was one of those stupid G.U.N. robots. Then he saw what it was after. An echidna. Like Knuckles. But wasn't Knuckles the last of his kind? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech and a rending of metal. The echidna had damaged the walker. Sonic was impressed. Then the echidna was nearly thrown off the roof. The robot blared out a warning. "WILL YOU SURRENDER AND COME QUIETLY OR WILL I HAVE TO CONTINUE TO USE FORC......" It never got to finish. Sonic used his light speed attack to smash into the cockpit. After that he used a regular homing attack to topple it over the edge. He turned to look at the echidna. Flare was breathing heavily, but he looked at his savior and gasped. "It's you.......the one from yesterday........." 

part four soon, sorry to leave you on the edge like that, and i never got around to explaining about flair either. oh well ill deal with that in part 4

R&R people, let me know what u think!


End file.
